


Прыжок

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [40]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Прыжок

Рваными строчками в памяти остаются воспоминания былого.

Кошка открыла один глаз, потом второй. Приподняла мордочку и внимательно посмотрела на сидящего у камина мужчину. Обмен взглядами длился недолго. Она зевнула, встала и потянулась: сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Прыжок. Место дислокации сменили с дивана на пол.

_ Если Кроуфорд захочет умереть, он просто предаст Шульдиха. Телепат не умеет прощать, зато умеет мстить. _

_ Если рыжий пожелает докопаться до истины, то он протрахает мозги себе, Оракулу и хоть самому дьяволу-богу, но добьётся своего. _

Кошка уходит из гостиной в коридор ровно за две минуты до того, как в замок вставят ключ. Встречать подопечного — важная задача любой рачительной хозяйки. Тем более, что, скорее всего, он не преминет принести с собой что-нибудь вкусненькое.

_ Психология – конёк последнего, первый же предпочитает всесторонний анализ. _

_ Если совместить в одном человеке качества обоих, он бы стал совершенством, которое долго бы не прожило. Двойной комплект отрицательных черт ни за что не перекрыл бы положительные стороны. Бомба замедленного действия. Проще договориться. _

Шульдиху вовсе не надо читать мысли или выходить в коридор, чтобы понять, что происходит, и улыбнуться, услышав тяжелые прыжки в коридоре. Кроуфорд пытается избавиться от снега. В Альпах это сделать невозможно, но оракул упрям. Все ещё не сдался.

_ Наое Наги ведёт Интернет-дневник. Шульдих не любит лишний раз использовать свой Дар: выпускники Розенкройц славятся своим фундаментальным образованием. _

_ Наги пишет о том, чего не понимает, и о вечно «неправых» старших. Больше всего достаётся Кроуфорду. Ему всегда достаётся больше всех. Фарфарелло в расчёт не берётся — на сирых, убогих и психов не обижаются. Шульдих подкупает грубоватой заботой, он давно выходит сухим из воды. Телекинетик гадит всем по-мелкому: подростковый период. Никто не уходит обделённым. _

Затем шум. Приглушённый голос. Тихое мяуканье — мурлыкание. Кошка сделает ровно два прыжка: сначала на комод, потом на плечи. Раздраженный ответ, но беззлобный. В конце концов, хотел бы, оракулу не составило бы труда уклониться.

_ Кроуфорд часто наблюдает за Фарфарелло. На ум ему всегда приходят слова Брэдбери: «Безумие относительно. Всё зависит от того, кто кого запер в какой клетке». Оракул мрачно соглашается: ведь у клеток действительно разный размер, и они действительно могут быть просто вложены друг в друга. _

Спустя пару минут Кроуфорд появляется в комнате. Кошка гордо устроилась у него на руках. «Место под солнцем занято», — говорит её взгляд, — «кто не успел, тот опоздал».

_ Когда Фарфарелло вменяем, ему нет дела ни до кого, кроме самого себя. Ведь так много нужно сделать, прежде чем снова сойти с ума. Бог допустил ошибку: он не внёс эгоизм в список смертных грехов. _

Безмолвное приветствие. Обмен взглядами. Улыбки.

Кроуфорд, успокоенный, устраивается рядом с телепатом. Он гладит кошку, и та жмурит от удовольствия глаза. Какая разница, на кого он смотрит сейчас, если вся ласка достаётся ей.

_ Прыжки по щелчку пальцев – это ровно тот рефлекс, который предпочитают привить своим исполнительным механизмам Эсцет. Команда «Шварц» ненавидит излишнюю физическую нагрузку. _

За кружкой горячего глинтвейна телепату кажется, что в компании оракула он может провести всю жизнь. Свобода в одиночестве не стоит и ломаного гроша.


End file.
